Question: The graph of
\[r = -2 \cos \theta + 6 \sin \theta\]is a circle.  Find the area of the circle.
Answer: From the equation $r = -2 \cos \theta + 6 \sin \theta,$

\[r^2 = -2r \cos \theta + 6r \sin \theta.\]Then $x^2 + y^2 = -2x + 6y.$  Completing the square in $x$ and $y,$ we get
\[(x + 1)^2 + (y - 3)^2 = 10.\]Thus, the graph is the circle centered at $(-1,3)$ with radius $\sqrt{10}.$  Its area is $\boxed{10 \pi}.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.5 cm);

pair moo (real t) {
  real r =-2*cos(t) + 6*sin(t);
  return (r*cos(t), r*sin(t));
}

path foo = moo(0);
real t;

for (t = 0; t <= pi + 0.1; t = t + 0.1) {
  foo = foo--moo(t);
}

draw(foo,red);

draw((-5,0)--(3,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,7));

label("$r = -2 \cos \theta + 6 \sin \theta$", (6,5), red);
[/asy]